From Boredom to Bliss
by pumpkinpi
Summary: A bored daiyoukai looks for a temporary distraction and finds one...
1. Chapter 1

From Boredom to Bliss

A/N: This takes place in the Feudal Era 25 years after Inuyasha was sealed to the sacred tree. 25 years before Kagome came to the Feudal Era.

Chapter 1: Searching for an object…End up finding a subject…

The young daiyoukai of the west was bored which was not usual for him. Akita Inu youkai become bored very easily. Especially since there was no major battles being fought amongst youkai nor were there any youkai he knew of walking the earth that came close to matching his power. Those few that did were in a comatose state, seal away from any awareness of the real world. The rest of the youkai were either intelligent enough to fear him or they were foolish enough to challenge him for his position as Lord of the Western Lands. In the case of the latter, all of those creatures met a swift and unmerciful end by his claws. As for humans, killing them was as easy as stepping on an ant; therefore he saw it as a waste of time. Although he viewed humans with distain and thought of them as insects, he saw no reason in seek out and destroy every human he came across. The only time he did swat pesky humans was when the truly became a nuisance to him.

However, as much power as he possessed he longed to wield the power of his deceased father, the great daiyoukai Inu no Taishou. Sesshoumaru yearned for the Tessaiga, his father's fang to be in his possession. The daiyoukai believed that once he possessed it he would be able to walk the path of conquest as a true daiyoukai. He would build his own empire by seeking out and crushing all who opposed him.

It was evening in Feudal Japan; another day of unsuccessful searching for the powerful blade Tessaiga. Sesshoumarus' servant Jaken was in charge of wielding the staff of two heads. The staff was designed to lead its wielder to the Tessaiga. However, Jaken managed lead the daiyoukai to yet another false grave. A grave that was supposed to be occupied by the daiyoukai deceased father, yet it was not. According to the scrolls Sesshoumaru found in his father's study after his demise, the Tessaiga was supposed to be located in his fathers' final resting place. The only problem was that he lacked the knowledge of said final resting place. Hence, his almost two hundred years search for his father's grave and the legendary blade, Tessaiga.

After knocking Jakan unconscious with a boot clad foot to the toad's face, he decided to amuse himself for a few hours. After all, his living punching bag would be knocked out for a while due to his wrath so he had to find another way to satisfy his boredom. He kept Jaken around for other reasons, his loyalty for instance, but he would never admit that out loud. The world did not need to know that he actually held some value for the little annoying high pitched voice having toad.

After kicking the toad again into a nearby cave and blanketing the area with his aura to ward off any youkai looking for a light snack, he set off to find some entertainment.

Most of the time Sesshoumaru did not start confrontations with other creatures unless he deem it necessary. Nevertheless he took pleasure in finishing said confrontations them. And since there was no one in his way today he decided to find pleasure in the next best way…sexually.

Though he was not in heat at the time, he still sought sexual gratification once in a blue moon. This way his boredom will be eradicated temporarily and he would not have to worry about reproducing any heirs, which he did not want at the time. No heirs would be reproduced because Inu youkai bodies will only reproduce if their bodies are in heat.

All he has to do now is find a willing female youkai and the entertainment could begun. It did not take long for him to find one. Apparently the female youkai he found was looking for the same thing as she jumped out of a tree an arms length away from him and smiled seductively. If her facial expression did not reveal her intentions, her scent of arousal did.

Sesshoumaru looked at her impassively as he absorbed the beauty of the youkai into his golden orbs. She had short raven black hear that cascade down just past her pointed ears. She had on a very revealing kimono with a low V cut that showed off her cleavage and splits on each side to show off her thighs. Her curvy figure combined with her pale smooth skin ruby red lips and scandalous clothing made her a sight to behold.

The female youkai gave the daiyoukai the once over as he examined every portion of her flesh. She knew from his expensive clothing and markings on his face that he was a youkai of royal blood. She also knew that from his build and his aura that he was a very powerful youkai. She loved the exotic features on his stunning face and wondered if he had markings on the parts of his body. She was intending to find out, of course that is if she could persuade him into removing said clothes and committing some naughty carnal acts.

However the most dominate feature that stood out in her eyes was his long silver and blue hair! Oh how she would love to run her finger through his beautiful mane and see if it was as soft as it looked!

Her mouth almost started to salivate at the very thought of touching his magnificent hair while her womanhood _was_ salivating with warm juices. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard his strong yet soft baritone voice address her:

"Yura of the hair." He said as a statement not a question. Apparently he had heard of her before.

She bowed slightly and looked him straight in his golden orbs with her brown ones as she said:

"Yes and you must be Lord Sesshoumaru. I have heard a lot about you, but I have never heard anyone speak of your beautiful mane…what a superb sight you are." She said in a sultry somewhat hoarse voice as she licked her lips.

Growing borer by the minute with the small talk, enjoying the way her tongue ran across her ruby red lips and being the blunt individual he is, he got right to the point. With an impassive expression still plastered on his countenance he said:

"This one is in the mood for rutting. From your scent you wish to rut as well. Therefore this one desires access to your flesh starting now." He said calmly and directly as he begun to approach her. Yes, he wanted her right then and there in the middle of the forest. He may have been a regal being of royal blood, but he still was an animal youkai at his core. And Inus' usually did not care who was watching them while they were in the act. As long as the observers did not interfere with said act.

"My you are a brusque one…I like that? And you Inu youkai and your noses, a girl can't keep a secret from you can she?" She stated in that sultry hoarse voice again as she begun to walk seductively towards, him meeting him half way. Yup, she wanted him bad and he knew it merely by her scent! Being a hair youkai and not an animal type youkai she lacked his powerful sense of smell. However she knew he wanted her badly as well, not only because of his words, but because of the vibe he gave off. She had been around a while so she knew when a male desired her. Furthermore the fact that he wanted to fuck her out in the open was surprisingly increasing her desire for him. She was a risk taker and would try anything once.

Inches away from each other they stood chest to face as the daiyoukai looked down at her as she looked up and said:

"Precisely. Never think to try and collect this Sesshoumaru mane as a prize, hair youkai. If you are foolish enough to ponder it…to attempt it, this one will kill you." He said in a stern yet calm tone as he stared in her mischievous eyes with cold orbs.

Sesshoumaru knew that Yura collected heads to add to the huge ball hair. Each addition to her collection increased her power. Sesshoumaru already became hard by merely gazing at her and allowing his usual self control to slip. He did not wish to walk around the forest with an erection looking for another willing female when one was standing before him. Hence why he warned her not to try anything foolish, like attempting to remove his head from his neck. If she did try to harm him he would kill her, but her death would come too swiftly and well…he would be bored again. Besides he was more in the mood for sex then a slaughter.

Sesshoumaru was also pondering some interesting ways they could use that huge ball of hair of hers in their…activities. Therefore it will be more entertaining to have a mind blowing, toe curled, growling, biting, and tongue licking, moaning and shouting his name to everyone within hearing range sex then to go homicidal on the female.

Yura looked at him with lust field eyes as she said:

"Of course I would not attempt to do such a thing to you Lord Sesshoumaru! I would not have enough power to do so. Even if I did I would do no such thing. Separating such a gorgeous mane and lovely head from such a strong viral body would be beyond foolish. I want you whole and very much alive…" Then she stood on her the tips of her toes and whispered close to his pointed ear and finished her sentence:

"so you can fuck me hard." She whispered as she smiled seductively again.

Sesshoumaru gave a half way smirk as he placed his right index finger under her chin and turned her head to face him. Then he spoke in a voice that was deeper then usual as he said:

"Then we have an understanding…" Was all Sesshoumaru said before he begun to rip what little clothes she had on off her body with his deadly claws…

A/N: This was a random idea with a particularly unusual paring. Anyway I hoped you like it. Reviews are adored and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding Bliss

A/N: This is the last chapter which contains a lemon, enjoy!

Two sets of busy and anxious hands worked feverishly to remove clothing from their lovers' bodies. While Sesshoumaru managed to remove Yura's clothes within seconds, it took a little more time to discard his garments. He pulled out his Tensaiga and lean it neatly against a tree. Yura untied his obi while he untied the many fastenings on his armor. She took off his boots and removed his pants and undergarments, rippling them to some extent in the process. Sesshoumaru ripped his jacket and undershirt off while she worked diligently on his lower half.

With all of the clothes finally out of the way they began to kiss, fiercely as if they were trying to swallow each other whole. Yura opened her mouth willingly and moaned wantonly as Sesshoumaru powerful tongue forced its way into her sweet moist and hot mouth.

Both of the youkai tongues fought for dominance as the explored every inch of each others hot wet caverns before purposely meeting head on. They intertwined each other tongues and sucked hungrily as his hands caressed her smooth shoulders, full breast, and bare back and squeezable ass. Meanwhile her hands were busy rubbing against his broad shoulders, pectoral muscles, and muscular ass and they were currently en route to his engorged erection.

Sesshoumaru growled low and lustfully as he felt her hand crept towards his manhood. Her tongue was finally overtaken happily by his as they continued to kiss. Several moments later Sesshoumaru withdraw his energetic tongue only to bit down on her full bottom limp with his razor sharp fangs. She did not wince but took pleasure from the nip; she had a high tolerance for pain. Sesshoumaru's bite was enough to cause beads of blood to exit her luscious lip. He sucked on her bottom lip forcefully with his own full lips and let a satisfied growl rumble in his chest as he swallowed her life's blood. She moaned as she begin to stroke his member while he sucked on her lip and ran his index and middle fingers along the lips of her womanhood. Sesshoumaru grazed the inner walls of her womanhood randomly with his deadly claws. With his free right hand he let it travel from her ass cheek, up her back to her shoulder and to its final destination for the time being, her breast.

After many minutes of stroking, cupping, squeezing, sucking and licking each others flesh, Sesshoumaru finally relinquished his hold on her lips as he said:

"Your hair." He said huskily as he looked into her brown eyes.

"What?" She asked in a lust filled voice that was even hoarser then before.

"Weave your hair onto one of the trees and make a seat for yourself high above the ground." He said as if she should know exactly what he was implying. After a few moments she understood him perfectly.

"Oh you naughty Inu, that's an excellent idea!" She exclaimed, excited to try out his concept.

She eagerly waved her hand towards her large yarn of hair and proceeded to make a swing for herself in one of the larger oak trees. The seat was design as a sort of harness for her. Some of the hair held her upright by being position behind her, allowing a place for her back to rest. Some of the hair connected to the back of the seat, the back rest, came around her shoulders and hooked itself to the front of the seat.

It was built like a large swing made of the hair of the dead. Yura's bottom rested in the seat part of the swing. The swing had an opening which left her womanhood completely exposed. The apex of her thighs rested on two sets of hair, one under each thigh. When she was fully settled into her hair swing she said in a sultry tone:

"How's that my naughty Inu Lord?"

"Sufficient." Was all he said before he pounced on her. The swing was a good thirty feet in the air so this was extremely different for the two youkai to have sex. Neither one of them had intercourse in the trees exactly like this before. To try something this unusual goes to prove how bored they actually were.

Sesshoumaru used his aura to float in front on her as her wrapped his tail around both their waist and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Looking at her with predatory golden eyes he yanked her head back with enough force to sting her scalp. She moaned as he begins to lick suck and nip her right collar bone up to her pulse point. Then he lapped his tongue across her right jaw line, chin, left jaw line only to begin licking nipping and sucking her pulse point down to her left collar bone. Meanwhile she arched her neck back to give him more access and wrapped her long, smooth legs around his waist pulling him as close as she could. As he began to nip and suck on her left breast he pleasantly stunned her by forcefully thrusting into her. She moaned shamelessly again only this time it was much louder. He growled again as he entered and exited her warmth repeatedly, switch back and forth between her breast. His eyes flashed red while his fangs and claws elongated and his markings became darker as he continued to drive into her like a jack hammer. She shivered as she felt the vibrations of his growls and the sting of his bites against her bosom. She trembled and moaned again as she felt his claws scratch her sides and back, causing large pink scars and tiny droplets of blood to well up on her skin. She in returned the favor by digging her nails into his shoulders causing them to bleed. Both youkai lust increase tenfold as time progressed. Yura's increased from the sensations Sesshoumaru was giving her and the daiyoukai increased from the smell of blood arousal and the feeling of being encased in her warmth. Sesshoumaru's erection grew larger by the second until the fullness she felt was on the borderline between pleasure and pain. The burning sensation along with the fullness only made the experience more enjoyable for Yura as she screamed:

"Faster, Harder my Inu!!!" Her tone held an air of demand as she grabbed the back of his hands with both her hands and yanked back on it.

"Beg." He said in a low yet commanding tone as he released more of his aura which warmed her skin and made it tingle with the feeling of a sample of his power. It was like being shocked all over at once yet to Yura it felt wonderful.

"Please, H-Harder, F-F-Faster Please!!!" She shouted his she wrapped her legs even tighter around him then they already were.

He obliged as her increased his pace ramming into her entrance at an inhuman speed, hitting her g-spot every time. He pulled her legs from around his waist and hoisted them over his board shoulders so he could get deeper penetration. With both of them being flexible he managed to reach forward and move his tongue across each breast, while his hands trail up and down each of her slowly healing sides. One of his hands began to squeeze her ass cheeks while the other played with her belly button. Yura was only able to pull on his silver and blue hair with her hands while using some of the hair from her large yarn of mane to caress every part of his body. Since she was connected with the black mass of hair, it was as if her hands were physically touching him and she could feel every muscle that rippled and flexed under her touch. Meanwhile her real hand enjoyed touching his mane, it was softer and thicker then she could have imagined. She was most certainly feeling bliss as she tugged and rubbed his hair.

After what seemed like hours of pounding, groping, moaning, tugging, growling, biting, lapping, nipping and sucking Yura finally came screaming his name to everyone within hearing distance. A short time later he throw his head back and let out a guttered howl as his seed exited him and entered her accepting entrance.

After silently floating in the air for several more moments seated inside her womanhood, Sesshoumaru finally unsheathed himself and descended to the ground. Then he proceeded to dress quickly.

Yura was still in a happy hazy daze as she hung in her yarn of hair watching the daiyoukai clothed himself. After a few more moments she jumped down to the ground as well and wrapped only her most intimate areas with her hair.

She smiled at him seductively again as he stared at her nonchalantly. He acted as if they were not hanging in a tree a moments earlier screwing each other senseless!

Ignoring his indifferent 'I don't give a fuck about anything' attitude she said:

"You, my naughty Inu are the best I have ever experience."

Sesshoumaru looked at her impassively and said:

"You were sufficient enough." He continued to look stoically at Yura who by the way was not offended by his cold demeanor. According to his reputation he gave everyone the cold shoulder, apparently she was no exception. Even if they did just have mind blowing sex in midair and he howled like an Inu in heat!

"If you ever want to find something…or someone to _do_ again it would be my pleasure." Yura said as she put an emphasis on 'do' and winked one brown eye at him.

"Perhaps in the future this Sesshoumaru shall." Was all he said before he turned around and walked away. He quickly disappeared into the foliage as his ripped clothes seemed to mend itself back together.

After a quick bath in a hot spring and redressing Sesshoumaru headed back to the cave were Jaken still laid unconscious.

He had a satisfied smirk on his face as he thought about how the stranger that was the hair youkai made his day go from boredom to bliss. Maybe he would use her to sate his boredom again sometime. Now however he had more pressing issues to attend to, like waking up his toad retainer and continuing his search for his fathers' legacy, the Tessaiga.

Finished

A/N: This was just a short little PWP because I was sick and bored. Hope you liked it. Reviews are very much appreciated and adored.


End file.
